James
'James '''is a medium sized mixed-traffic engine who works on the North Western Railway. Bio In Adventures on Rails, he was built around 1912/13 for mixed-traffic work as a 0-6-0 with a three-chime steam whistle. Prior to his arrival on Sodor in 1923, he was given a pony truck making him a 2-6-0 instead of his original 0-6-0 configuration and a regular steam whistle. On his first day, his trucks and his old wooden brakes caused him to derail. After that, he was given red paint and proper brakes. However, he caused trouble for the Fat Controller when he sprayed his shiny new hat. He was threatened to be repainted blue, and became very cross, and bumped the coaches so hard, he caused a hole in one of them, which needed to be repaired by a bootlace! After that, he came much more sensible, and redeemed himself when he took a line of troublesome trucks by himself, and the Express, after Gordon got sent down the wrong line by "instincts". James is usually kept busy pulling most of the goods, along with Delete on the Main Line. He also seems to carry on a rivalry with Percy, which is seen a lot of the times they are together. Basis James is based on a Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Class 28. Livery In Adventures on Rails, James is painted NWR red with blue and gold lining. He has a yellow '5' with a black border on his tender. His blue lining was previously black before 1959. Before coming to Sodor he was painted black with red lining. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry and the Express (''non-speaking role), Snow Trouble (cameo), Restoring Vicarstown (cameo), Henry, James, and Nexus, Henry and the New Engines (non-speaking role) and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper (cameo). *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother, James and the Flying Scotsman, Edward's Heating Solution, Edward the Back Engine, Turntable Trouble, The Case of the Missing Tankers (non-speaking role), Gordon's Double Chimney (non-speaking role), The Day of a Busy Engine (cameo) and Nix's Halloween Tale (cameo). *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble, Thomas' Snow Rescue (cameo), Stationmasters and Christmas (cameo), Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast, New Year Problems (non-speaking role) and New Year Resolutions. *Season 11 - Toby the Tram Engine (cameo), Dirty Objects, Old Iron, Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix, Nix and the Troublesome Boys, Night Engine (cameo), Edward Returns and Duck the Great Western Engine. *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again, David's Restoration, Bowled Out, Dirty Percy, Freedom at Last! (cameo) and Clever Thinking. *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Enterprising Engines Part 2 (cameo), Resource and Sagacity, New Friends, Old Enemies and Paxton and Norman. *Season 14 - James and Paxton, Edward to the Rescue, Nix and the Flying Kipper, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks and Something Fishy (non-speaking role). *Season 15 - Donald and the Breakaways, Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Den and Dart, Dodger and the Avalanche, Dodger's New Routine, Edward and Rocky, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1, Faithful Coaches and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special, Wildfire, The Drought, and Best Dressed Engine. *Season 18 - Night Bombing, Thomas and the Hurricane, Percy's Big Mistake, James and Percy, Percy and James' Accident and James Goes Foreign. * Season 19 - Rescue Mission, Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Mind my Paintwork!, Trust Paxton, and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches (cameo), The Early Whirlybird, Quack!, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Miniature Engines, Mike and James, Gordon and the Sharp Bend (does not speak), Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Homesickness, Edward and the Poachers, The Ghost on the Viaduct, Pompous Popularity (does not speak), and Jacob Helps Out Specials: *Thomas and Percy * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Stories of Sodor *Season 1 - Branchline Disaster, Streamlined Sodor, Slip Coaches Gallery Jamesblack1979annual.jpg|James in his original black livery JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.PNG|James in the Railway Series TroublesomeTrucks48.png OldIron31.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay12.png BowledOut28.png ABetterViewforGordon23.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad362.png ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter51.png GordonandSpencer42.png ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay22.png JamesinCallingAllEngines.png ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic24.png FollowthatFlour6.jpg ThomasinTrouble(Season11)20.png TheGreatDiscovery26.png JamesWorksItOut10.png HerooftheRails208.png SlippySodor26.png TickledPink31.png|James in a pink undercoat MistyIslandRescue546.png Henry'sHealthandSafety1.png|James in CGI StuckonYou37.png BlueMountainMystery345.png MuddyMatters12.png KingoftheRailway573.png GordonRunsDry49.png TaleoftheBrave314.png Toad'sAdventure68.png Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters